


caramel macchiato

by Daanny



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daanny/pseuds/Daanny
Summary: ren's the type to only drink black coffee, goro's on the other side of the spectrum
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 26





	caramel macchiato

**Author's Note:**

> hi i found this on my abandoned tumblr and thought i'd share

Soulmates.

Some found theirs through a marking on their body, and others, a sound that rang pleasantly through their soul. Still others were dreams haunting their sleep, prompting at the possibility of something more. Ren’s only hint was the barest whiffs of coffee he’d catch every time he stepped onto the subway.

It wasn’t the coffee he clutched tightly between his own hands nor that of a passerby, or at least, he didn’t think so. The coffee he smelt wasn’t that of rich roasts nor warming aromas.

No, it was the disgusting caramel drizzled monsters complete with sprinkles and extra pumps of sugar that only five year olds had any excuse to order off the secret fucking menu. He simple could not comprehend how anyone could drink that in the morning or the middle of the night at literal ass o’clock without gagging... and spewing out the remnants of their last meal.

So when he saw a pretty boy at work with soft brown hair and the smell of the familiar diabetes beast met his nostrils, he couldn’t help but to put on a forced smile and say, “Hi there, a venti caramel macchiato with two pumps caramel syrup, extra whipped scream and extra caramel drizzle, right?”

He wanted to beat the adorably confused look off his soulmate’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> #was reading a lucisan fic and the because youll get diabetes and die reaction to a sugary drink hit too hard home #for reference i enjoy my mint/peppermint mocha frappes even in the dead of winter so #thats my source of sugar and possibly death #ren and goro hit it up after the exchange tho so its all well and good #pls goro i was in bed once and woke up from your stupid sugar overload #ok ren youre one to talk i was in the shower at midnight and you went for an espresso #i need caffeine to work #MIDFUCKINGNIGHT #i was studying ok not everyones a genius like you #youre gonna die from caffeine overload someday #oh yeah? youre gonna die from sugar overload before me #why are you such a fucking child
> 
> tumblr tags are fun


End file.
